1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disk brakes, and more particularly to a composite sound dampener for use in disk brakes to eliminate brake squeal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sound dampeners for disk brakes are used in disk brake assemblies to eliminate or reduce brake squeal. It is known to use a sound dampener made from a composite of elastomeric material and glass particles. The elastomeric material dampens the vibrations, and the glass particles reduce the rate of heat transfer.
Many types of sound absorbers are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,322 issued to Yamamoto et al. on May 15, 1979, discloses a sound dampener comprising a wire mesh screen between a backing plate and metal shim. U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,615 issued to Melinat on Feb. 15, 1983, discloses a laminated sound dampener comprising a ceramic heat barrier, an elastomeric vibrational absorbing material, a second metal plate and an optional second elastomeric layer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,651 issued to Odier on May 27, 1975, discloses a sound dampener comprising a butyl rubber layer and a metal plate.